


With This Ring...

by lullabelle_moon



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hangover, Las Vegas, Las Vegas Wedding, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 18:14:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4845449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullabelle_moon/pseuds/lullabelle_moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt: Robron wake up in Vegas with more than just a hangover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With This Ring...

Pain was the first thing Aaron noticed; before he even opened his eyes his head felt as though it were in a vice. He tried to sit up and groaned before lurching forward as he felt the vomit rise in his throat. He just made it to the toilet before retching and throwing up. He grimaced and coughed; spitting into the bowl before flushing the toilet and resting his burning face against the cool porcelain. He opened his eyes and caught a glimpse of silver on his finger,  
"Ha...weird."  
His eyes closed and he fell back into unconsciousness.

"Aaron?"  
Robert groaned as he sat up and looked around; squinting against the bright sunshine pouring into the hotel room,  
"Oh my god..."  
He climbed from the bed and stood shakily,  
"You can do this Sugden. One step at a time. Aaron?"  
A groan in response sent Robert walking slowly toward the bathroom. He saw Aaron with his head in the toilet and he groaned again,  
"You throwing up?"  
Aaron shook his head and lifted it slowly,  
"I think I'm empty."  
Robert stumbled closer and slid down the wall next to the toilet,  
"What the fuck happened last night?"  
Aaron propped his head up on his hand,  
"I don't-I don't know."  
Robert put his head in his hands,  
"I don't remember anything."  
Aaron laughed then gagged. He put his head in the toilet and retched before lifting his head,  
"False alarm."  
Robert grimaced,  
"So gross."  
"Shut up. It'll hit you."  
Robert put his head back,  
"Aaron?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Why are you wearing a wedding ring?"  
Aaron frowned,  
"What?"  
Robert lifted his hand,  
"You're wearing a...wait...why am I wearing a ring? Did I buy a ring?"  
The two men looked at each other; memories flooding back at the same time. Their faces drained of colour,  
"No."  
Aaron shook his head,  
"No no no no."  
He clambered to his feet as Robert put his head back in his hands,  
"Tell-tell me we did not get married."  
Robert stood up and wiped his face,  
"Of course we didn't. There's no way we could've."  
Aaron looked at him,  
"Oh god I have a memory of a chapel."  
Robert rubbed his face,  
"Robert?"  
He looked at him,  
"Yeah...yeah me too."  
Aaron pushed his hands through his hair and took a few breaths. Robert did the same and looked around,  
"Okay...okay we can do this."  
Aaron looked at him,  
"The hell do you mean we can do this? We can not do this we can not be married."  
Robert winced,  
"Why are you yelling? I just meant we can figure it out, Christ. And hey what's wrong with being married to me?"  
Aaron rubbed his face,  
"I'm gonna be sick."  
He ran back to the toilet and threw up again as Robert sat on the bed and tried to calm his breathing.  
"We can get it annulled. We can. It'll be fine. We can probably get it done before we even fly home."  
Aaron stood in the doorway of the bathroom,  
"I'm sorry I yelled."  
Robert looked up at him,  
"We should...get dressed. Get some coffee and food and just...we don't even know if we are actually married. We should make sure we know everything before we start freaking out."  
Aaron nodded,  
"Yeah...yeah...I'm gonna shower."  
Robert looked at him,  
"Aaron?"  
"Yeah?"  
He swallowed,  
"It's gonna be okay. I promise."  
Aaron nodded and headed back into the bathroom.

The two men sat in the restaurant in silence. They'd finally found the chapel and it had been confirmed that they were in fact married. After having a slight panic attack in the parking lot they had made it back to their hotel and ordered soft drinks which they sipped in shock. Robert stared down at his coke and swallowed,  
"You okay?"  
Aaron had been quiet since leaving the chapel. He nodded and cleared his throat,  
"I think...I think I remember going there. I distinctly remember a bottle of tequila. And I remember saying we should do it and you..."  
He met Roberts eye.  
"Agreed."  
He put his head in his hands,  
"What are we gonna do?"  
Robert looked at him,  
"I don't know."  
Aaron dropped his hands and took a sip of his drink,  
"We can't stay married."  
Robert felt something in his chest that scarily like disappointment and he hid it with a nod,  
"Right...no you're right we can't."  
Aaron looked at him,  
"I mean we're in a good place now. We've worked hard to get here."  
Robert looked at him,  
"Yeah..."  
Aaron looked down at the ring on his finger,  
"I mean it's not like I haven't thought about marrying you."  
Robert smiled,  
"You have?"  
Aaron shrugged,  
"Course I have. You never think about marrying me?"  
Robert smiled and looked around,  
"Yeah. I mean...I might have pictured it."  
Aaron nodded,  
"I'm guessing in both our fantasies we remember the wedding?"  
Robert chuckled,  
"Yeah. Yeah we do."  
Aaron smiled,  
"I don't know Rob...I mean..."  
He sighed heavily,  
"We got married. We're barely dating and we got married. We're not ready for this."  
Robert reached over and grabbed his hands,  
"But we could be. I mean...how different would it be really?"  
Aaron scoffed incredulously,  
"How different would it be? We are married. Married."  
"Yes. Married I know."  
He let go of his hands,  
"It's...insane and it's too fast and it's crazy but our whole relationship has been crazy and too fast and just...I'm just saying this isn't the worst thing that could have happened."  
Aaron looked at him,  
"I..."  
He rubbed his face,  
"I need to sleep."  
Robert nodded,  
"Let's go back to the room."  
Aaron stood up and lead the way back through the hotel.

Aaron stared up at the ceiling before looking over to Robert who had his back turned to him.  
"Are you asleep?"  
Robert rolled over and looked at him,  
"No."  
Aaron rolled onto his side to face him,  
"Did I sound like I don't wanna be with you?"  
Robert frowned,  
"What?"  
Aaron chewed his lip and took Roberts hand,  
"Before. Did it sound like I didn't want you? Cos I do. I wanna be with you it's just..."  
Robert pulled him close and lay back so Aaron could rest his head on his chest,  
"I know. I wanna be with you too. More than anything."  
Aaron lifted his head and looked at Robert; his gaze solely on Roberts lips as he lifted his hand and caressed the mans cheek. He leant down slowly and kissed him; pulling back and dragging Roberts bottom lip with his thumb,  
"Can we forget for a bit?"  
Robert blinked,  
"Forget?"  
Aaron moved down the bed; resting his head on Roberts chest and wrapping his arm around his middle. Robert pushed his fingers through Aaron's hair slowly as the two held each other.

When Aaron woke up he was alone. He sat up slowly and looked around the room,  
"Rob?"  
He yawned and grabbed his phone; dialling Roberts number and waiting,  
"Hi."  
"Where are you?"  
"I'm....hold on."  
The door opened and Aaron looked up to see Robert hanging up the phone as he juggled two cups in his hand,  
"Here."  
Aaron jumped from the bed and took the cups,  
"Where've you been?"  
Robert sighed and dropped his phone on the bed,  
"Trying to find a lawyer to annul this thing."  
Aaron sat down and fiddled with the lid of one of the coffees,  
"Right..."  
Robert took a sip of his own and sat opposite,  
"That's what you want right? For it to all be over and finished before we leave?"  
Aaron shrugged,  
"Sure."  
He looked down at the ring on his finger and sighed. Robert frowned,  
"Aaron?"  
Aaron looked at him,  
"I had a dream about this last night."  
Robert sat back and picked his coffee up,  
"Go on."  
Aaron shifted,  
"We got back and everyone was...pissed as hell. But you kept telling me it was fine. It was fine it was you and me."  
He met Roberts eye and shrugged,  
"It's stupid I know."  
Robert watched him for a few moments,  
"You saying you wanna be married?"  
Aaron sighed heavily and rubbed his face,  
"Ugh I don't know. I don't know what I want. I just...what if we do this. Get this whole thing annulled and then regret it? I don't want to live in regret. I'm done with that."  
Robert nodded slowly,  
"So you're saying...?"  
Aaron shrugged,  
"Maybe we don't. I'm not saying we go around introducing each other as husbands and make a big show and dance but...I don't know. Keep it quiet? Give it some time before we call it a day?"  
Robert couldn't help the grin,  
"Really?  
Aaron smiled slowly and looked down,  
"We'll give it a month. One month to see if we can make it."  
Robert grinned then stopped,  
"But we don't tell anyone?"  
Aaron smirked to himself,  
"Didn't say I thought the plan through. Just..."  
He looked at Robert,  
"Don't give it up yet...okay?"  
Robert reached out and took his hand,  
"Aaron I want this. More than anything I want this....but I don't want this to be a dirty little secret."  
Aaron nodded,  
"Yeah...look just...just for a bit? Just for a little bit?"  
Robert moved closer and knelt beside him,  
"You're my world now Livesy. Forever."  
Aaron cupped his face then laughed,  
"That was so sweet."  
Robert mock laughed at him and stood up,  
"Come on. Get dressed. Let's go get breakfast."  
Aaron watched him head into the bathroom and looked down at his hand. He twisted the ring around his finger with a grin before standing up and following him.

Robert pushed Aaron up against the wall and attacked his neck again.  
"Rob...oh god. People are looking."  
Robert laughed,  
"Let them."  
Aaron pushed him away with a laugh,  
"Rob stop it!"  
Robert smiled and threw his arm around Aaron's shoulder as they walked through the street.  
"I think we should have a party when we tell everyone."  
Aaron grinned,  
"Yeah?"  
Robert nodded,  
"A massive one. And we can have a cake with a little groom and groom."  
They laughed and Robert spun around to grab Aaron's arms,  
"I'll tell everyone how much I love ya. Cos I do you know? I love you."  
Aaron laughed and pulled him in,  
"That's good cos I married ya."  
Robert smiled and kissed him again,  
"I wanna tell them Aaron. I wanna tell everyone- hey excuse me mate?"  
He stopped a man walking past,  
"This is my husband. Husband. I got married."  
The man looked at him like he was crazy and hurried off as Aaron pushed his face into Roberts chest,  
"Oh my god."  
Robert laughed and put his arm back around Aaron's shoulder,  
"Well I thought it was good news."  
The two men laughed as they walked back down the road to the hotel.

Aaron closed his eyes and squeezed Roberts hand as the plane came in to land.   
"You alright?"  
Aaron nodded,  
"Mmhmm..."  
Robert leant over and kissed his head,  
"We've landed. You're safe."  
Aaron let out a long breath and smiled,  
"Safe."  
Robert kissed his hand,  
"Yeah...until your mum finds out what we've done."  
Aaron laughed then groaned,  
"Oh god she's gonna kill us."  
Robert nodded and undid his seatbelt,   
"Just stick to the plan and we'll be fine."  
Aaron stood up and grabbed his bag,  
"Right. Right..."  
Robert looked at him and smiled,  
"Come on."

It was Robert that got nervous when the taxi pulled up. He took a shaky breath and paid the taxi driver,  
"Ready?"  
Aaron nodded and climbed from the car. They took their suitcases from the boot and stood before the pub,  
"We can do this."  
"We've kept bigger secrets."  
Aaron smirked as he said it and looked at Robert,  
"Ring."  
Robert frowned for a moment then looked down at his hand; he pulled the ring from his finger as Aaron did the same. Robert held it in his hand and kissed Aaron,  
"When we tell them...this'll be the last time I take it off. I swear to you."  
Aaron smiled and kissed him again,  
"Ready?"  
Robert nodded,  
"Let's do it."  
They pocketed their rings and took one last breath before walking into the pub to face everyone.

It was five weeks until Aaron told Adam. He and Robert had spent a long weekend in York; a small celebration for making it a month of secret marital bliss. When they weren't enjoying the king size bed in the hotel room they were walking around the city and happily telling people they were on a mini honeymoon. Aaron had never felt as loved than when Robert had his arm around him as he told someone he wanted to whisk his husband away for a break. They'd laid in bed with their hands in the air admiring the matching rings. They were both bursting happiness and love and when they returned home and had to hide the rings again it nearly killed them. Aaron couldn't hack it anymore and when he and Adam were chatting he simply looked up and told him that he was married. Adam had been shocked to say the least and by the time Aaron had gone home half the village knew.   
Aaron walked into the pub just in time to see Chas slap Robert around the face,  
"Hey! What the hell is going on?"  
He stood between the two as Robert rubbed his face,  
"Mum?"  
Chas looked at him,  
"Is it true? Is it true that you...married that?"  
Aaron started slightly at her tone,  
"That? Mum he's not an animal he's my..."  
He glanced around,  
"He's my husband."  
Chas turned away as her eyes filled with tears. Aaron put his hand in his pocket and pulled his ring out; slipping it onto his finger and taking a breath,  
"We got married in Vegas. Five weeks ago. We didn't plan it but I love him. And I'm glad it happened. We've been dating since. Keeping it secret."  
Chas shook her head,  
"Love...please."  
Aaron swallowed and took Roberts hand,  
"Can we talk about this in the back?"  
Kerry leant forward on the bar,  
"Oh no please...please continue."  
Aaron rolled his eyes and walked into the back room; followed by Robert. He turned around and stopped him,  
"You alright?"  
Robert smirked,  
"Been hit with worse haven't I?"  
Aaron checked his face then kissed the red mark,  
"I'm sorry."  
Robert pressed a kiss to his forehead,  
"You ready for the fight?"  
He pulled the ring from his pocket and slipped it on his finger. Aaron nodded and took a breath as the door opened and Chas walked in, followed by Diane and Paddy. Robert stood beside Aaron and slipped his hand into his; entwining their fingers tightly.   
"Right, we can explain..."


End file.
